


is it desire or is it love that i'm feelin' for you?

by ValerieInWonderland



Series: riverdale x lyrics [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieInWonderland/pseuds/ValerieInWonderland
Summary: can a sleepover to make amends between two girls that despise each other become something else?or what should've been cheryl and veronica through season 1 (up till episode 11)or cheryl/veronica story through 'desire' by years and years(prequel to: heaven can't have me now)





	1. heart of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> okayyyy, a few thoughts to bare in mind: jason is safe and sound in my world and as i've said it this is my version of what would've been much more interesting to see than what we got
> 
> this is a prequel to my previous work 'heaven can't help me now' and no, it's not about the runaway (spoiler alert). i also wanted to do one shot, but it turns out it's better if multi-chapter
> 
> it's also based on 'desire' lyrics by years and years so... i hope you enjoy it

Veronica wasn’t sure why she agreed to this sleepover in the first place. She was not Cheryl’s friend nor did she intended to become one. She just wanted to end this silly little feud they had going on, and for Veronica a simple honest talk would’ve been enough. But Cheryl’s weird and something about her invitation made the brunette feel like she had no choice but to accept. And how stupid of Veronica to think that it wouldn’t be such a terrible thing, because everything about that sleepover _sucked_.

Dinner was like hell on earth. It was clear that neither Clifford or Penelope Blossom were happy with their son’s weeding, you could see and hear by the way they addressed Polly. Veronica felt bad for the girl, she was nothing but sweet like Betty, but the girl is madly in love with Jason Blossom, so there’s nothing that can be done. That and the fact that she’s pregnant. Things couldn’t be worse for Cliff and Penelope.

The fact that Veronica Lodge, the daughter of their enemy, was seated in their table in that awful evening wasn’t helping either. Cheryl was heavily repressed about the invitation the minute Veronica came in, not having told her parents about it sooner. They didn’t even try to be subtle when doing, so at dinner Veronica kept quiet, barely raising her eyes from her plate, trying not to draw attention to herself.

After the desert, Veronica had made up her mind of finding an excuse to take her bag and get the hell out of there as fast as her feet could take her. But once she saw how desperate Cheryl needed company, she wasn’t able to do it. So she followed the redhead girl upstairs until they reached the rooms. She was still able to hear a rushed discussion going on downstairs, but it was so fast she didn’t know who or what it was about, even though she had a feeling it was related to the fact that she was staying over. But in truth she didn’t really cared, she just wanted to keep her space from that damaged family.

After Veronica changed to something more comfortable she went to Cheryl’s room, the captain of cheerleading saying that she wanted to show some things to her. So when she got there, she found Cheryl seated in the middle of her enormous bed, with various family albums all over it. Veronica seated by her side, crossed legs, flipping through pages, seeing different ages of the Blossoms twins.

Now and then Cheryl would tell her a story about particulars photos, fond with the memories of her childhood. It was clear to Veronica that the girl next to her missed that time and by the happy smiles in Cheryl’s face in multiples photos, she knew that the girl was happy not a long time ago.

Veronica reached a yearbook photo of Jason from last year “I hope it’s not weird, but Jason is crazy handsome” She said with a shy smile.

“The handsomest” Cheryl replied with a grin, proud of her brother “Something tells me he would’ve liked you if he wasn’t with Polly” She flips a few pages, a melancholic feeling rising within her. She missed the days it was only Jason and herself, _fighting against the world_. Or most likely, their parents.

Veronica stared at the redhead and pondered mentally if she should just ask the question that’s been in her mind since the girl invited her the previous day “Why did you invited me tonight? Why not Tina or Ginger? Aren’t they your _besties_?” she tried to sound casual, but there’s a certain desperation to know the truth.

Cheryl shrugged “Yet that night at the pep rally, after I had my panic attack, _you_ helped me. Not them.” she simply answered, like it made perfect sense.

Veronica absorbed that information, a little taken aback by her surprise that what happened weeks ago was something that Cheryl still remembered. Back then she was just trying to help the girl in the same way she would’ve like someone to help her if she was in the same position.

Cheryl continued to look at the pictures, smiling occasionally when she saw something that brought her good memories.

Veronica waited a few minutes, observing the girl until she spoke again “Cheryl?” the redhead turned her head at the call of her name “How do you endure the way your parents treat you?” she questioned with honest concern and curiosity.

“You mean, why I keep my mouth shut instead of ‘fighting back’?” Cheryl asked with a self-depreciating tone.

“Yeah” Veronica nodded.

“Well,” Cheryl adjusted herself in the king-sized bed as if she was ready to tell a long story “The truth is, I never really had to fight my battles because Jason always fought them for me. Since when we were kids, everything that happened to me, JayJay was always there to protect me, for the little things to the big things.” She told, remembering that it didn’t matter the issue, Jason was always a step behind ready to hold her.

“The only place I learned how to take care of myself was at school. I couldn’t be just Jason’s twin sister. I needed to create an independent persona for myself, so I did.” She continued with a sad smile “Even after I asked him to leave me to deal with my own problems at school my brother has my back, he doesn’t admit it but I know he does. But at home JayJay really stands up for me. Every single time my parents are not spending their time praising him and instead are criticizing me, he’s the one arguing with them. I think I’m just used to the way they are with me and that in the end Jason will come to my rescue that I don’t do anything else” Cheryl admitted, cleaning a stubborn teardrop that was threatening to fall.

Veronica gave her a supportive smile “You gotta stand up for yourself girl. You can’t accept the way they treat you and wait for your brother to be your prince charming in the end of the day. He’s getting married tomorrow. He’s not going to be here to help you anymore.”

“I suppose” Cheryl pondered narrowing her eyes, wondering for what’s most definitely not the first time what’s going to happen once her brother is married and leave this house.

Veronica smiled at her “I’ll help you.” She grabbed the girl’s hand with her own and intertwined them as to prove her point “And let Penelope and Clifford Blossom try to do their worse” the brunette said with a certainty, like daring the other girl to say the other way.

Cheryl smiled at their intertwined hands “Oh, they will.” she mocked “They will kill me.”

Veronica’s eyes darted from the redhead piercing gaze to her lips, somewhat finding it enticing. She didn’t know why she felt this overwhelming desire to kiss the girl in front of her. Maybe it was the obvious cry for help between the lines of what she just said and Veronica felt like she just needed to protect Cheryl. Or she just felt like kissing right now. She wasn’t sure.

So Veronica stopped analyzing it too much and leaned forward, pressing her lips with the other girl. Tentatively at first, waiting for the redhead’s response and when she noticed that Cheryl wasn’t going to back away from her, she pressed it with a little more of pressure, surrendering to desire. But when her tongue touched the redhead’s bottom lip as a way to ask permission to deepen the kiss, Cheryl snapped out of her trance and placed her free hand – since her other one was still intertwined with the brunette – on Veronica’s chest, slowly pushing her away.

“What are you doing?” she inquired quietly and slowly, with wide eyes showing how clearly shocked she was.

“I don’t know” Veronica answered honestly and Cheryl’s face showed how incredulous she was with that answer “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” she insisted, giving the other girl’s hand still in hers a little squeeze. That made Cheryl realize that she was holding hands with Veronica, so she abruptly let it go and the brunette took that as her cue to leave “Goodnight Cheryl” she said in a rush before standing up and almost run out of the room.

Cheryl was left alone in her king-sized bed still taken aback from what had just happened. _What the hell?_

* * *

 

Veronica woke up the next morning in a bed that was most certainly not hers, in a dark creepy but still glamorous room that also wasn’t hers. It took half a second for the brunette to remember that she was in the Thornhill mansion, owned by the Blossoms. _Cheryl Blossom._

Everything that happened the night before came rushing through Veronica’s mind. The unpleasant dinner, how she felt like running away from that place but changed her mind because of Cheryl. How they’ve spend most of the night talking about the redhead’s life and looking at old pictures of Cheryl’s family. How she was concerned about the redhead’s wealth being and last but definitely not least, how she had kissed the girl and rushed out from her room.

When she got in the guest room she collapsed on the bed, feeling suddenly extremely tired. More mentally than anything else, it had been a crazy night after all. But even tired she couldn’t find herself to sleep, staying up until almost breaking dawn thinking about the kiss. How Cheryl didn’t reject her at first, and then was pushing her away. But mostly about why she had done it, where did that desire came from. She kept thinking until she exhausted herself to sleep after trying and failing in figuring her _shit_ out.

She got up from the bed and walked still sleepy to where she left her phone. Once she got to the bathrom, she took a good look on herself in the mirror. A not so heavy bag under her eyes that could be easily fixed with make-up, so she didn’t worry that much. She unlocked her phone and saw that she still had enough time to prepare herself emotionally and physically to the weeding that was to happen within 5 hours.

Her cell phone informed her that she had a new message. Veronica’s heart skipped a beat before clicking on it, secretly hopping that it was from Cheryl, wanting to talk, but turned out to be from her best friend, Betty, asking how thing were going and wishing her good luck. Veronica typed a short reply and send it, before returning to the bed.

She set her phone to wake her up in two hours, deciding that she wasn’t hungry enough to the point of facing the Blossoms and in special Cheryl on breakfast, so she resumed to sleep, tired of staying up until very late.

* * *

 

After getting into her navy short dress and make up ready, Veronica found the courage to knock on Cheryl’s door. She opened it when she heard a “ _come in_ ” coming from behind. She entered the room with her eyes on the floor and close the door behind her, before finally rising her eyes and facing the redhead.

Cheryl was in front of her mirror, applying her signature red lipstick that matched her blood red long dress. Veronica was stunned by it. It resembled the dress she wore at the formal, but Veronica could tell the difference between them. Cheryl made a ‘muah’ to fix her lipstick and smiled to her reflection after she finished.

“Are you ready, Veronica?” Cheryl asked not taking her eyes from the mirror.

“Yes” Veronica mumbled contemplating the redhead.

Cheryl looked to Veronica’s reflection in the mirror, standing behind her “No, you’re not” She turned to take something in her dryer and gave it to Veronica. The brunette inspected, it was a black choker with lace and a single pearl hanging in the center “It matches with your outfit” Cheryl explained.

“Thanks” Veronica said with a smile, surprised. Cheryl took it from her hand and opened the lock, before placing it in Veronica’s neck and locking it into its place.

Cheryl’s hands lingered in Veronica’s neck for a moment, contemplating the new accessory “It suits you” Then she stepped away, retracting her hand and placing it in her hair as if to fix it “Now we are good to leave” Cheryl took a last look on the mirror at her appearance before turning to leave the room and Veronica followed her. They headed downstairs, where a few guests had already arrived.

Cheryl went to find her brother to see if he needed any help while Veronica stayed in the lounge room, not wanting to get near the hosts. She knew it was kind of impolite not to offer any help, but she just couldn’t stay in the same room with them without wanting to slap each one of them in their faces.

Veronica texted both Betty and her mom to know when they were planning to get there and rescue her from her misery, but both women were going to take a while still. So Veronica helped herself with a glass of champagne that was in a stack to try and calm her nerves. She wasn’t really sure what she was going to do with the _I-kissed-Cheryl-Blossom_ situation.

When she woke up for the second time that morning, she decided that it was a moment of vulnerability, for both her and Cheryl, no more needed to be said about. It wasn’t like she was starting to have a crush on Cheryl or nothing like that. Not that Veronica had any problem about liking another girl, but it’d be insanity start to have feelings for someone as problematic as Cheryl Blossom. Veronica certainly didn’t need that type of drama in her life.

“This is not for until the end of the ceremony” Cheryl came from behind and pointed the glass in the brunette’s hand, scaring Veronica.

“Well, placed like that it seems like an invitation” Veronica joked gesturing for the stack of champagne glasses and Cheryl smiled in agreement while taking a glass for herself.

Veronica swallowed all the alcohol as a way to gain courage before spilling out “Cheryl, about last night, I—“ she stuttered, lost in words.

“Nothing happened last night Veronica.” Cheryl stated with such confidence that Veronica almost believed her “So there’s no reason to get nervous. Okay?” she ordered with finality, leaving no room for discussion. And all Veronica did was nod before reaching for another glass.

She didn’t know if she was happy for not having to explain herself or kind of embarrassed or even sad that the redhead wanted to pretend like it never happened. Either way she would stop thinking about it, because Veronica Lodge was _not_ going to crush on Cheryl Blossom.


	2. in a lonely place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter everybody, enjoy it!

The week that followed the weeding Veronica had barely seen Cheryl. The sleepover certainly helped to end the rivalry they seemed to have in the past, but didn’t made they become friends, so now they were in a kind of silent agreement to ignore each other. Not that Veronica cared, she was just curious about why the Blossom girl was skipping school. 

Cheryl went only at the Vixen’s practice and nothing else. But Veronica was too occupied worrying about her parent’s marriage since her mother was apparently having an affair with Archie’s father, to think about Cheryl. And now that she had joined Josie and the Pussycats since Valerie left, she needed to get ready for their performance in the Riverdale Annual Varity Show. 

When she was getting dressed for the performance she came across Cheryl’s choker and decided to wear it. It really suited her, especially because of the pearl hanging – that everyone knew it was Veronica signature. But in truth, somewhere deeper within her she wanted the redhead to acknowledge the fact that Veronica kept it and above all, was wearing it proudly. 

But in the end, Cheryl didn’t show up and to be honest Veronica wasn’t that much surprised. She thought that at least, maybe, the girl would go to support her friend Josie, but the girl was a like a ghost that week.  _Or_  the girl was simply avoiding her on purpose, Veronica thought. And that made her furious so she decide to stop thinking about the redhead and get back to her life. 

She would hang out with Betty and her new boyfriend Jughead at Blue and Gold, or go with all the crew to Pop’s. Facetime her friends back in New York and practice for the Pussycats. 

And everything was going well, until she had a massive fight with her mother, and as a payback she decided to go clubbing with her friends – her favorite celebrity gal pal, her best gay and a disposable arm-candy, formally known respectively as Josie McCoy, Kevin Keller and Reggie Mantle. She took her mother premium credit card, her fake ID, dressed herself with her latest purchase and met with her friends in front of the hottest nightclub in Riverdale. 

“I’ve never done this before” Kevin whispered with excitement.  

“You’re the sheriff’s son dude. Of course you haven’t done this” Reggie mocked, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay boys, stop.” Veronica placed a hand in Reggie chest to emphasis what she was saying and turned to look at Kevin “Just act the opposite of what you’re doing now, you know? Try and relax” she instructed, getting in line. 

“Sweetie, what are you doing?” Josie asked amused “Josie McCoy does  _not_  wait in line” She grabbed Veronica’s hand and dragged her to the front line, where she showed her ID and the security let them enter. 

Once they were inside the club, Reggie went straight away to the bar while the rest were taken to their very own VIP lounge. 

“I was  _not_  expecting this type of treatment in Riverdale” Veronica said with honest surprise, sitting on the couch. She was used getting VIP in New York all the time, but most definitely not in this end of the world known as Riverdale. 

Josie smiled and send Reggie a text ordering a Cosmopolitan before saying “Only the best for me, my pussycats and my friends” and Veronica couldn’t be happier, feeling like she was back home. 

The night was a huge success. The four of them danced all night long. Veronica missed having a  _Teenager-From-New-York-Normal-L_ _ife_  for once. She sang to the pop songs that were played with Josie, twerked with Kevin, made out with Reggie and in the end she was going to win the battle against her mother. Everything was just perfect for Veronica Lodge. 

But little she knew that across the nightclub was Cheryl and her minions, Tina and Ginger having a much-needed night out too. They danced and drank so much, Cheryl worried about having to end the night early just to not have to take care of the two drunk girls, that by now were half passed out in the couches in their lounge with Cheryl seated next to them, sipping from her dry martini and tweeting her frustrations away.  _How could they be so weak with alcohol?_  

After another dance session Veronica and her friends left the dance floor to catch their breath in their lounge. 

“Mm Mm girl” Josie pushed the cup in Veronica’s hand to the her lips “You better hydrate. You practically left your body on the dance floor” she gestured were people were dancing. 

Veronica sipped from her beverage before answering “I wish Josie. I wish I could leave my body sometimes. Leave Riverdale. Leave everything” she mumbled slightly drunk. 

“Is any of this helping?” Kevin asked gesturing them “Going out—Going—Black Swan, any of it?” 

Veronica placed her glass in the table in front of her and wiped some of the sweat in her forehead “Sometimes.” She admits “It’s just—My mother took the only thing she once said no one would be able to take away from me. Not ever.” 

“Your trust fund?” Reggie asked confuse out of the blue, partially listen to the conversation. 

Veronica looked at him incredulously and rolled her eyes “No, Reggie. My name. Which after telling me, that’s exactly what she did. Like it meant nothing. Like it  _was_  nothing. Like  _I_  was nothing.” She finished lost in thoughts. Everyone was staring at her with concerned expressions.  

She reached for her cup in a way to avoid conversation. But in truth everyone was kind of drunk and unable to have a real conversation about it, so they drop it.  

“Oh my god” Josie shouted and suddenly every eyes were on her “It’s my girl Cheryl. I’m gonna go say hi.” She simply said before standing up and bouncing through dancing bodies to find her friend. 

The name stirred something inside Veronica, be she just chose to ignore it for the sake of not ruining her night. To keep herself from looking for the redhead in the crowd, Veronica gave Kevin a look so he would leave her and Reggie alone. 

“Mm—I gotta go—pee” Kevin said awkwardly before getting up and going to the dance floor. 

And like magnets, once Kevin left, Veronica was over Reggie in another make out session. He wasn’t the best good-looking guy at school nor the best kisser, but he was good, period. He acted like a juvenile from time to time but wasn’t dumb. Maybe now that Archie was dating Val, Reggie could be Veronica’s date for homecoming. 

Veronica was partially seated in Reggie’s lap when she noticed a commotion in their lounge. 

“I’m happy that you are having fun, girl!” Veronica heard someone say loudly, more likely Josie, before breaking the kiss with the boy underneath her, ending with sloppy small kisses.  

Veronica turned to see with who Josie was talking to and saw Cheryl looking back at her. Her eyes darted for a second to the hickey in the brunette’s neck, before returning to stare at her. It made Veronica try to cover it up with her hands with embarrassment. The redhead face was unreadable, showing no signs of emotions, but her gaze was overwhelming, making Veronica discomfortable enough to break eye-contact, somewhat feeling a little bit guilty. 

Reggie turned to see who it was as well and smiled once he saw the girl “Cheryl Bombshell! How’s Jay my man after marriage? He never texted me back” 

Cheryl took a few more seconds observing the brunette before she gave the boy her full attention “He’s great. He’s coming back to Riverdale this weekend” she looked at Josie next to her, dancing hypnotized with the song “You’re back safe and sound to your lounge. I need to go back to those two idiots before they start to choke on their own vomit” she said with disgust in her voice. She gave Reggie a last look “Take care of her, don’t lose her out of your sight” she said in a commanding voice gesturing to Josie still dancing before leaving to go back to her friends. 

Veronica watched the redhead leave, wondering if Cheryl was upset seeing her kiss Reggie. The thought made her feel guilty, but not that she cared,  _of course._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what's your thoughts? kudos and comments are ALWAYS more than welcomed!!! it keeps me sane :)
> 
> hit me on tumblr so we can talk about whatever @verxnicablossom (i'm open to receive prompts for fanfictions and edits) xx


	3. the outsiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what could've been chapter eight: the outsiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter for you guys, so i hope y'all enjoy it :)

Monday morning, when Jason and Polly came back from their honeymoon, Cheryl appeared alongside with them on the hallway. She would’ve looked like a weird third wheel if it wasn’t for her minions, following her behind.  

But even that didn’t change Veronica daily routine. Everything was normal just like it was when the cheerleader wasn’t there, so Veronica was cool with it. She just needed to not cross paths with Cheryl – with the exception at the Vixens practice, and everything would be just fine.  

But Betty not knowing of that begged for Veronica to accompany her to her sister’s baby shower at Thornhill that was set to happen that weekend and Veronica couldn’t deny her friend that, knowing too well that it was more like a cry for help since Jughead would be out of town with Archie and his father and Betty didn’t want to spend a whole afternoon locked in the Blossom’s mansion with her mother and the freaking Blossoms. Besides, Veronica liked Polly and an excuse to party, so it was a yes to that.  

By the time she got to Thornhill with Betty and Alice Cooper, Veronica was extremely anxious. Even though she didn’t felt anything for Cheryl, she couldn’t help remembering the kiss they shared in that house. And being near the rest of the Blossom family wasn’t good either, so yeah, you could say Veronica Lodge was minutes away from a panic attack.  

“V?” Betty asked with frowned eyebrows once she saw how pale the brunette was “Are you alright?”  

Veronica nodded dismissing it “Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” She gave the blonde girl a bright smile and Betty seemed to believe it, so she let it go.  

Then the door opened with Cheryl Blossom receiving the guests. She faked a smile once she saw who it was.  

“Mommy dearest, we’ve been all waiting for you” Cheryl said linking arms with Alice and taking her to where the party was happening, not even bothering to greet Betty or Veronica. They in turn didn’t care and followed them, laughing when the older woman turned her head to look at them, annoyed by the situation.  

After some time everything seemed to be going well, and Veronica was enjoying herself there. Betty was too focused on her sister to give the brunette attention, but Veronica was lucky that besides her, others girls from school were invited, so she seated with the other Pussycats. They even harmonized together a little song, at Polly’s request.  

While driving to the party Betty confined at the brunette that Polly had asked her to be the child godmother, but that no one knew about it. So it was slightly awkward when was time to open presents and Cheryl requested to be the first one, covering Polly’s eyes with her hands while asking her mother to bring a very expensive stroller to the room. Polly was mesmerized the minute she saw it, grateful for the gesture.   

Then everything went downhill when Cheryl said with a joke tone that Polly could thank her by making her the godmother. And Polly didn’t know what to say, a little embarrassed of not considering her husband twin sister to be the kid’s godmother. Betty sensing her sister starting to feel bad, told the redhead that Polly had already named her the godmother, not thinking it'd be that much of a deal for Cheryl.  

The smile on Cheryl’s face faded right away and guessing that the blonde girl was probably telling the truth she ran upstairs, not caring to be making a scene, in fact, she would always choose to make a big drama out of anything. But Cheryl was indeed really mad and disappointed. She wished that they would all just disappear, including her beloved brother, that seemed to forget her while making this huge decision.  

Once the redhead was gone Polly was on her feet, ready to follow the girl, now more than ever feeling bad for it. But one hand in her arm prevented her from doing so.  

“I’ll go check on her” Veronica gave her best friend’s sister a smile “It’s your day. Don’t let it ruin it. Why don’t you continue to open the presents?” She suggested before leaving to go find the Blossom girl.  

Once she reached the second floor she stopped on her tracks, cautious of continuing what she was doing, but she resumed to walk until she reached the one door she remembered very well. She knocked on the door once and didn’t receive any response, so she took a long breath before opening.  

She poked her head inside the room “Cheryl?”  

“What you want, Veronica?” came the response, full with bitterness and Veronica rolled her eyes, regretting coming to the cheerleader’s rescue.  

She took another breath before answering “I came to see if you are okay. But if you are snapping, then I think you are fine. Sorry bothering you” Veronica closed the door and turned to the stairs to return to the party. 

She passed by where most people were and went to where the food and drink table was. Unfortunately, there were only non-alcohol beverages so she settled for a glass of crystal water. She drank it in one sip, needing it to calm her nerves.  _How_ _could_ _Cheryl_ _be_ _such_ _a_ _bitch_ _?_   

Veronica was lost on her thoughts when then she felt a hand on her shoulders and turned to see from who it was from. The very own devil incarnated. Veronica just stared at her.  

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. I wasn’t expecting you’d follow me.” Cheryl told honestly.  

“Okay” was all Veronica said and Chery smiled at her.  

“It’s just— Can you believe Juno picked Mother Theresa to be the godmother and not me?” Cheryl said exasperated as if she didn’t know with who she was talking to. She just needed someone to open up and Veronica was just there. 

The brunette laughed “Actually I can” Veronica spilled without thinking and Cheryl gave her a offended look “Sorry” She tried smiling guilty.  

Cheryl rolled her eyes “Oh yeah, forgot you are the V to her B” You could her the poison in her voice, almost making you believe that Cheryl Blossom was jealous and Veronica caught that, narrowing her eyes, but chose to let it go. It was definitely not worth push it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

“Anyway," Veronica tried a change of subject "while I was passing by I heard your Nana say something about Polly having twins?” She wasn't really sure about what she heard, but it was worth a try.  

Cheryl’s face lit up “Shut up! Nana Rose is famous about knowing things because of her gypsy blood. If she said that Polly was having twins, it's probably true. Besides, me and JayJay are living proof that twins genes runs in the family"  

Veronica smiled seeing the girl’s mood lighting “You could ask Jason to let you be the godmother to one of them or whatever” She suggested, trying to give a solution to the redhead.  

Cheryl hugged the girl out of impulsion “You are brilliant. Thank you” Veronica barely registered the touch because before she knew the redhead wasn’t hugging her anymore and was going to the party, leaving a very surprised Veronica behind.  

She took her time, thinking about how ‘ _hot and cold mod_ e’ Cheryl treated her. But she chose not to think much about it now, just happy for helping the cheerleader. So she poured herself with more water and left to find her friends.

In the end Veronica was kinda glad she went to the baby shower, _what would've happened to Cheryl if it wasn't for her_? She was almost sure that no one would be able to calm the redhead and she was happy that she was able to do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what's your thoughts? kudos and comments are ALWAYS more than welcomed!!! it brights my days :)
> 
> hit me on tumblr so we can talk about whatever @verxnicablossom (i'm open to receive prompts for fanfictions and edits) xx

**Author's Note:**

> so, what's your thoughts? kudos and comments are ALWAYS more than welcomed!!! it keeps me sane :)
> 
> (read the sequel heaven can't help me now)
> 
> hit me on tumblr so we can talk about how shitty is riverdale @verxnicablossom (im open to receive prompts for fanfictions and edits) xx


End file.
